Jack
Jack is Oggy's cousin, a main character and the deuteragonist of the series. Character data *Hair Color: Olive Green *Fur Color: Olive Green *Eye Color: Black (sometimes yellow) *Nose Color: Red *Tummy Color: Peach *Birthplace: New Hollandia Appearance He is an olive green cat with a red nose and pointed ears and a big head. He is a tiny cat together with Oggy in the episode Inside Out. Jack has different ideas from Oggy. Personality Jack is an aggressive, focused, short-tempered, sometimes lazy, obnoxious, mechanic and is always focused on getting rid of the cockroaches or doing something selfish. Jack often builds something to try and destroy the cockroaches or any other insect that roams his or Oggy's house, and while he has had some success more often than not his plans backfires. He also sometimes bullies Oggy, either moving him when he's in front of the TV, trying to beat Oggy in a race, or just plain going insane. He is perhaps the easiest target in the show, mainly because his rage gets him too unfocused on either getting rid of the cockroaches. Even though he might be a little insane, he's mainly there to pick up Oggy's pieces or bust him out of trouble. Friends *Oggy (cousin) *Monica (love interest) *Olivia *Bob (Occasionally) *Joey (Rarely) *Marky (Rarely) *Dee Dee (Rarely) Enemies *Joey *Marky *Dee Dee *Bob (Sometimes) *Oggy (Occasionally in some episodes) Weaknesses *Jack will get seasick if he goes on a cruise ship, as shown in Mayday! Mayday!. *Jack is known to have aerophobia in The Lighthouse Keeper, ''yet he isn't afraid of them when flying airplanes. *Jack is shown to be afraid of monsters in Monsters from the Mud Lagoon. Official descriptions Xilam ''Jack is a real time bomb on four paws. He is naturally aggressive and totally impulsive. He has decided to turn Oggy, his pampered, comfy, bourgeois cousin, into a cat, a real cat! Jack is the ideal witness to all of the horrors that the roaches inflict on Oggy. And he is always there to pick up his cousin's pieces. Cartoon Network One thing you can say about Jack, he's not given over to self-doubt. As keyed up as an over-wound alarm clock, Jack is quick to take affront. What's more, he suffers from abnormally high blood pressure. In other words, he could explode at any moment. Disney Channel Asia Other cat in the show. He is Oggy's cousin and a complete opposite of Oggy; Jack is short-tempered, violent, arrogant - a perfect target for the roaches to annoy. He often finds himself building huge machinery such as roach-catching contraptions, most of the time resulting in backfiring. He is also very interested in chemistry. Jack is Oggy's very close friend and neighbour. Relationship Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee He is very determined to destroy the cockroaches. He is an easy target for roaches because of his personality. He seems to have very little sympathy or even patience. He doesn't seem to like Oggy and the cockroaches getting along, sometimes he even goes crazy like in The Dictator. Oggy He and Oggy are cousins, and they often work together to catch Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee. Jack even tries to save Oggy in many episodes. Olivia Jack meets Olivia in some episodes. Bob Bob is an enemy of Jack and Oggy. Whenever they mess with him, Bob usually punches them until he gets satisfied. In Olivia, they are friends for an unknown reason, probably to interrupt between Oggy and Olivia's friendship. They haven't succeeded on this mission so they may become enemies again in the next season. Monica Jack meets Monica when she comes home, found in Go For It, Jack!. In Don't Rock The Cradle,'' ''Jack and Monica have a baby, which suggests that they are married. Oggy then needs to take care of the baby. Family Members *Monica (Cousin/Love-Interest) *Selina (Daughter) *Oggy (Cousin) *Soto (Uncle) *Matilda (Aunt) *Hoard (Nephew) *Wendy (Grandmother) Trivia * Jack actually used to live with Oggy until he got a house right next to him. he visits Oggy using his Jumbo Jeep or a bus from unknown trips for some reason. * Even though Jack's home is next to Oggy's, he'll always ride in his jeep instead of walking. Gallery Jack's Gallery Polls Do you like Jack? Yes No Sometimes Category:Cats Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists